


I missed you

by littleshoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking, fluff at the end, i think, only a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshoran/pseuds/littleshoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were separated for few days and when they got back together, couldn’t stop themselves from doing what they missed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> another smut I wrote ages ago and that I cringe even remembering it   
> short and probably not even sexy or anything, I can't find the strength in myself to re-read it soz  
> but enjoy?

“I missed you!” Louis sobbed as he nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck right after he jumped into his arms.

“I missed you more, boo,” Harry rubbed Louis’ back softly, wrapping his strong arms around his tiny figure. “Don’t cry…” Lou held onto him for dear life, immediately wrapping his legs around the younger’s boy waist.

“I love you, Harry, so much,” he mumbled between kisses.

“I love you too, Louis.” Right after Harry ended his sentence, he plopped their bodies on the couch, letting Louis kiss his jaw and straddle him while he trailed his hands all over his back, pressing his body closer to himself.

“I need you,” mumbled Louis and tugged at Harry’s jeans. Harry copied his actions and whispered: “I want you.”

Louis smirked, taking Harry’s shirt down quickly, quietly admiring his bare chest. Harry in the meantime took off his jeans and deeply kissed his fiancé who immediately replied by pulling his strong body on top of him. Harry didn’t miss his chance when he started leaving wet kisses along his jaw and neck. As a respond, he got Louis’ quiet moan and wistful tugging on his jeans. Harry, of course, couldn’t resist and pulled down all of their clothes which earned him a passionate kiss from the boy he loved more than anything. With his movements he parted Louis’ lips, slided his tongue inside his mouth and grinded his hips against Lou’s. Inbetween moans, Lou battled with Harry’s tongue, but broke the kiss right after Harry’s hand slided down to his rather excited crotch, palming him hard.

“T-take me, Hazz,” he groaned.

“Gladly,” Harry smirked and immediately took off both of their boxers. He let the older boy pull him closer while he let out a quiet moan because of the contact of their aroused crotches. But Louis’ plan was else. Being a boy who loved being dominated, he would do anything to make Harry be rough with him. That’s exactly why was that mischievous flame in his eyes when he pushed his hips roughly against Harry’s. Harry just groaned and turned Louis over so that he was lying on his chest. Pretty much, he couldn’t just let go such a chance, so he pushed his round ass a bit higher and of course, wiggled it. Harry knowing exactly what his man wanted smirked and harshly slapped the ass in front of him. And not just once. Hell no, that wouldn’t satisfy them. Louis, obviously excited, groaned and jerked forward with each slap, but all the time smirked in the pillow. A moan found its way out from Harry’s lips. He could not help it, Louis’ red ass was just too inviting. That’s why he quickly sucked on his fingers and not long time after showed two of them into Louis’ puckering hole. Louis moaned loudly at the sudden contact and bucked his hips towards Harry’s fingers that were now scissoring him open slowly.

“I-I want you, n-not your fingers,” he growled. Obviously Harry’s fingers weren’t giving him enough pleasure. But who blames him, Harry’s member had to be way better. And, of course, Harry knew it too well. But even though Harry was a cutie, he also had his teasing side. And he decided to show it right in that moment. That made Louis groan and push his bum against Harry’s member which was rubbing across his hole teasingly. Harry only moaned and pulled Louis up a little, holding tightly onto his hips while he waited for Lou to make himself comfortable in the position. When he thought the older boy was ready, he slowly slided in and glanced at Lou’s face, that was showing so many emotions at once.

“Did it hurt, Lou?” he asked concerned.

“N-no,” Louis shook his head and relaxed. Harry mumbled a quiet okay and pulled out a little, just to slam back deeper than the first time. Lou couldn’t help a pleasured scream that left his mouth and that made Harry thrust deeper and faster each time. Suddenly, Harry saw Louis’ hand creeping behind his back and he immediately took it and kissed the skin below his ear before he shifted so he could hit Louis’ weak spot. He didn’t have to wait too long for another pleasured scream and what surprised him even more was the fact, that Louis reached his high. Maybe it was too soon, but when he heard his name leaving Louis’ beautiful mouth, he couldn’t hold back and reached his high as well. For the moment, all you could hear was their heavy breathing and their names whispered as some kind of prayer. 

Quiet whimper left Louis’ mouth when Harry pulled out slowly, but he turned his head to kiss him gently. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispered and stroked Harry’s cheek.

“I love you more, baby,” Harry smiled and pecked Louis’ lips.

“I-I should clean myself,” Louis suddenly mumbled, while blush creeped onto his cheeks.

“Nooooo, stay here,” Harry mumbled and hugged Louis tight, not wanting to let go.

“B-but, baby,” Lou blushed harder, “it’s sticky…” Of course, Harry had better idea than to let go. He pouted and turned his fiancé over, licking him clean slowly. All the while Louis blushed and watched Harry’s tongue, which couldn’t go without quiet moan.

“I love you.” This time, it was Harry who said the magic words. He smiled and rested his head on Lou’s chest, tracing little patterns all over his tummy.

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back and played with his messy curls. They didn’t stay like this for long. Soon, both of them went to their dreamlands, peacefully sleeping in each others arms.


End file.
